


The rift and the Pardon

by SonicGavel



Series: Hail to the Colbert Nation [3]
Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Jon meets Nancy, Kurdish torture, M/M, Repairing what Trump destroyed, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Jon meets with Nancy Pelosi to try and repair the rift caused by Trump between the Americans and the Kurds. Meanwhile, Asna celebrates her first Thanksgiving and Stephen starts a new tradition in Turkey Pardoning.
Relationships: Stephen Colbert/Jon Stewart
Series: Hail to the Colbert Nation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495043
Kudos: 1





	The rift and the Pardon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you like this special.

Jon was outside the House of Representatives just as they were finishing for the Holidays and out came the speaker. Nancy was more than happy to see her counterpart in the Senate even if Jon was a bit much as a comedian before President of the Senate and V-POTUS, Let alone FGOTUS.

"Jon, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my house?" Nancy asked as she shook Jon's hand.

"Look, I know it's almost Thanksgiving, but you should probably know why I'm here." Jon said as he cut to the chase.

"The Kurds hate us." Nancy could read Jon's mind. "Our troops should go back to help the Kurds fight off the Turkish officers. I presume that's what you're here about?" Jon nodded.

"Jon, you want to do what's right for our country and I do too. But I also know you have your judgement blinded and biased because of your daughter." Nancy sighed.

"It has a little bit to do with that, but it's not just for Asna. Nancy, we need to send our troops back to Syria. This is NOT because of their oil, this is because they helped us when we needed to get ISIS out of the way, we have a duty as a country to return the favor." Jon said and Nancy nodded understandingly as she called Stephen to allow US Troops to go back with Thanksgiving dinner for remaining Kurds in Syria, then Kate went with Rob to help the cause. Meanwhile, Stephen was thinking about more than just the relationship between the Kurds and the Americans. He wanted to make Asna's first Thanksgiving special, so he was taking her to the Butterball Hotline to volunteer there, she gave dessert ideas, and even helped him come up with other ideas.

"Here's a way, Daddy." Asna said as they were walking back into the house at the end of the day. "Thanksgiving's tomorrow, right? How about we start pardoning BOTH turkeys officiially? It'll be a brand new way to celebrate Thanksgiving." Asna said. Maddie and Maggie had filled her in on all the Holiday traditions just after she was adopted.

"That's not a bad idea, sweetie. I'll have to talk to Papa about it when he gets home. He had a meeting with Speaker Pelosi about our rift with your people." Stephen said, never keeping anything from Asna that concerned the Kurdish American rift. Just then, he got a call from Kate.

"Hey, Kate. How's it going in the region?" Stephen asked.

"Terrible, they still hate us and the food we brought was thrown away. I'm covered in sweet potato and gravy, Stephen." Kate said. "Rob's got it worst, stabbed in the cheek with a wishbone. One person screamed that his family was murdered by a bomb ordered to be dropped over his home by Erdogan. It's gonna take a lot of time, Stephen." Stephen sighed and frowned.

"I'll put out a press conference in the morning. Get Rob some medical attention and stay in your convoy until morning." Stephen said before hanging up with her and turning to Asna. "Apparently, it's not working out between people." Stephen said.

"It's okay, Daddy. We can talk about it in the morning with that press conference." Asna said as Stephen smiled, then hugged her tight.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

The next morning, before the Turkey pardoning, Stephen and Asna were at the press room and they began the conference.

"Good morning. As you know, the rift between the Kurds and the United States has been terrible since President Trump had ran us away from helping the Kurds take ISIS down two years ago. My husband had a meeting with Nancy Pelosi the night before last to ask about sending our troops back and it's not going so well." Stephen began. "I have asked our daughter to try and approach this and build a barrier that should be strong between American and Kurdish forces." Stephen then put a step stool up and she got onto the step stool and talked into the podium microphone in Kurdish.

"Beyanî baş. Ez Asna Colbert-Stewart im. Ez dizanim ku şîzalayek bawerî heye ku di vê demê de dijwar derbas dibe. Ez bixwe piştî ku Trump reviyam, di nav destên Erdogan de alozî û êşek mezin kişandim, lê min tengahî kir û ez fêr bûm ku bi ngilîzî biaxivim, û ez ji aliyê cotek ve hatim hezkirin ku min qet ne dizanibû ku li derveyê dinyaya min heye. Ez ji vê dinyayê hez dikim û çi derfetên min li vir dijîn, lê ez di heman demê de difikirim ku çawa hemî mirovên min li vir têkoşîn dikin û ez wiya naxwazim. Ez dixwazim ku mirovên me bikaribin bi hev re di aşitî û aramiyê de bijîn. Lê hûn nekarin wiya bikin heke hûn baweriya xwe bi Amerîkiyan bidomînin. Amerîkî nexwestin ku neçin, tenê yek bi. Lê bav û kalên min wiya naxwazin. Ew, Senatoyê, Meclîsa Nûneran, tewra Yekîneyên Parastina Dewletên Yekbûyî, ew her tiştî dixwazin ku hûn bi ewlehî bin. (Good morning. I am Asna Colbert-Stewart. I know that there is a trust schism that is hard to cross right now. I myself have suffered great turmoil at the hands of Erdogan after Trump ran away, but I persevered and I learned to speak English, and I was loved by a couple I never knew could exist outside my world. I love this world and what opportunities I have living here, but I also think about how all my people here are struggling and I don't want that. I want our people to be able to live together in peace and harmony. But we can't do that if you continue your distrust of the Americans. The Americans didn't want to leave, only one did. But my fathers don't want that. They, the Senate, the House of Representatives, even the United States Troops, they ALL want you to be safe.)" Asna spoke as a translator talked along side, then walked off the podium as everyone applauded and gave her a standing ovation. As the remaining Kurds watched, one Kurd walked over to Kate's Convoy as she was monitoring Rob's wound. The Kurd knocked on her door and Kate answered.

"Do you really want to help? Are you really here to help us?" The Kurd asked.

"We are." Kate said as she reached her hand to shake it with the Kurd and he took it right away, then helped clean Rob's wound. An hour later, Stephen was given the call that things were to a new normal, shaky but sturdy as long as it can be handled.

"I'm glad, I can't wait to tell Asna." Stephen said as he smiled and began to do the Turkey Pardoning. When they disconnected, he began the pardoning and did as he suggested he'd do with both the Turkey and back-up Turkey, pardoning them officially. The Press and the children were floored.

"Mr. President, what made you decide to pardon BOTH Turkeys?" Jim Acosta asked.

"Asna gave the idea and I thought it was a great idea." Stephen said pointedly as the Press asked more questions. Later that night, Jon, Stephen, Asna and the other family members were settling down to a Thanksgiving to remember.

"How's the Cranberry sauce, Jon?" Stephen asked.

"Great as always." Jon said as he kissed Stephen deeply. Asna swooned and Jon and Stephen pulled away, touching foreheads.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Baby." Jon said as he looked into Stephen's eyes.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Stephen said as he kissed Jon again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think by commenting.


End file.
